Zilana Luce
Zilana Luce is a Moff for the Battle Group Lambda. Though her career in the Republic military is not particularly long, it has resulted in many benefits to her. Starting out in the military as Corus II nobility, and attempting merely to regain some of her family's honor and wealth, she has begun to fall into the role rather ruthlessly. After a series of victories, particularly over Vanix II, she was rewarded with a Ladyship on that world as well. She has become rather -- famous or infamous depending on your affiliation -- for her conduct while in command of vessels. Recent Events She commanded the Victory over Vanix III, with the Supreme Justice himself on board. Because of the Republic's triumph on that planet, she with a few others, were awarded positions of nobility on Vanix II. Following this, she was assigned command of the Victory. After such, she was given command of the Implacable and several other vessels forming Battle Group Lambda. Personality Zilana Luce is an extremely ambitious individual, and as such extremely proud. She believes strongly in a code of conduct among nobility, and advocates for the fair treatment of prisoners and officers of any faction. Some might consider this elitist -- she just considers it the order of things. Youth Zilana was born into a family of nobility, and as such raised on Coruscant. She attended boarding school, and had very little interaction with her parents. Through her removal from her home she grew dispondant from her parents and rather introverted. She always felt that something was different between her and the aristocriacy her parents tried to inject her into. Shortly before completing her secondary education, she vanished. Disappearing for months, her parents were maddened by the loss of their daughter. Her parents were the victims of a tragic misfortune, and their wealth fell into trust. It took several more months before she tried to make contact with them, and learned of their demise. Upon her re-apperance she assumed the mantle she had been trained for but carries the burden of her disappearance. Now she struggles to redeem herself in their eyes, focusing on her career and service. Adulthood Since joining the Republic Navy, Zilana has worked hard to push her way up through the ranks. Her dedication to her career is strong, and has earned her a series of more prestigious and reputable placements within the Republic Navy. Her first serious engagement was over the world of Bespin, where the then Ensign commanded a squadron of Y-wings against the Belle of Bellamy, resulting in the vessels destruction. She and her companions were awarded the Navy Shield for their service, as well as her promotion to Lieutenant. After this, she took command of the RNS Corellia and led a campaign blockading the Bothan system. The Bothan "President" attempted to run her blockade, with what she presumed to be Black agents aboard, and after a brief engagement the vessel was destroyed. After this incident she engaged in the capture of Quintus, and during said incident fired upon a GNN vessel for broadcasting during a live-combat activity. This incident resulted in her suspension by Governor Tarkin, and has led to a deterioration in her relationship with the man. However, as any observer would know her loyalty is without question, and she serves him as she must. Political Career After her campaign over Vanix III, she was granted a title of nobility on the planet. Through brief campaigning and public works, she was selected as Senator for the planet, and forced to step down from the Navy. However, this was short lived and she supported legislation restoring her ability to command the fleet in the non-naval role of Moff. She is a staunch supporter and ally of Moff Willhuf Tarkin, and campaigns to extend greater controls to combat the menace of the Black Imperium. Category:Archived Characters